


Comrade

by Rigel126



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Catholic!Lance, Cuban!Lance, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Shiro calls Lance his sharpshooter, gundam au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: A Gundam!AU short story in which Mobile Suit pilot Lance fears that his squad captain/boyfriend might have been hurt in battle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elenorasweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for Elenorasweet and sir-scandalous. Originally posted on my tumblr: http://rigel126.tumblr.com/post/157609868518/shance-gundam-au-oneshot
> 
> I've been watching Gundam IBO lately, so I got inspired to do a Gundam!AU, which turns out to be harder than I imagined. Check the End Notes for the some of the ideas and inspiration for this fic.
> 
> As usual, send me your kudos, comments and hate mail or come spam me on my Tumblr. I'm always up for geeking out over my dorky space babies in love Shiro and Lance!

As soon as the Mobile Suit _Leon Azul_ was locked down in the hangar bay of the Voltron fleet’s flagship _Castle 1_ , its pilot Lance burst out of the cockpit, screaming “Shiro!” at the top of his lungs. He waved aside his mechanic in favor of propelling himself through the air in zero gravity to the opposite side of the hangar. With horror clearly written on his face, Lance surveyed the badly-damaged Mobile Suit _Kokushi_ , which had been pierced right through the cockpit with a Dainsleif harpoon.

“Shiro!” Lance screamed again on his helmet com-link. “Say something you bastard!” To the hustling staff around him, he shouted, “Get him out of there right now! Hurry!”

“Lance, you’re in the way!” Pidge snapped, shoving her way through. Before Lance could retort however, he heard her spitting out orders at the support staff. “Get two laser cutters up there and get that harpoon out of the way. EMTs, haul your asses to hangar bay 3! And take a transfusion kit, blood group AB-plus. Move it, people!”

Lance felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked up at Hunk’s grim face. “Just stand back for a while, bro.” Hunk gave him a squeeze. “You brought Shiro back, and now it’s _our_ turn to save him.”

The Cuban pilot looked like he was about to protest angrily at first, but eventually he relaxed. He grabbed Hunk’s hand. “Save Shiro. Please.”

“Roger that.” Hunk dug his feet into the deck floor and shoved himself up towards _Kokushi’s_ cockpit to start the emergency operation of extricating Shiro from the damaged Mobile Suit.

As for Lance, he clung to _Kokushi’s_ leg, giving wide berth to the rescue team to do their job while remaining in sight of the action. Unable to watch the chaotic scene before him with Shiro constantly on his mind, Lance bowed his head, gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in his space compression suit. Tears began to leak into his helmet, floating about or bouncing off the visor in zero gravity.

Given the skill of Voltron’s maintenance and rescue personnel, it should have taken them just a few minutes to crack open the damaged cockpit of the _Kokushi_ , but to Lance it felt like an age. When the cockpit was finally forced open, Lance was torn between surging forward to see Shiro and the fear that he might find Shiro badly hurt or… No! He shouldn’t think that. Shiro was the toughest pilot around and he’s lived through a lot. He’s survived so much, so he’ll definitely pull through today. He had to.

Lance slowly floated up to the level of the cockpit; Pidge grabbed his hand to keep him anchored and not fly off.

“You’ve got two ticks to get all teary-eyed before we get you and Shiro to the med-bay,” said Pidge darkly.

“Shiro…” Tears flowed freely from Lance’s blue eyes.

“Lance, I’m sorry for making you worry.” Shiro had a pained, apologetic look on his scarred face. The Dainsleif harpoon had miraculously missed Shiro’s body by a hair, but it had completely destroyed the black-and-white-haired pilot’s prosthetic right arm.

“The only thing you should be sorry about is breaking _Kokushi_ with your reckless piloting,” grumbled Pidge.

“Shiro! Are you…? Holy quiznak, your arm! Do you have any idea on how many sleepless nights I put into building that masterpiece of a prosthetic?!” wailed Hunk.

“Thank God,” sobbed Lance, covering his visored face with his gloved hands. “Thank God…”

*

A little while later, Lance found himself leaning on a bulkhead near the medical-bay, eyes closed and fingers running over the beads on his cross necklace. He finished reciting the full five decades of the Rosary in his native Spanish and finally crossed himself.

When Lance opened his eyes, he jumped, startled. “S-Shiro! Are you sure you should be walking around?” He quickly stuffed his necklace back into his shirt.

Both Shiro and Lance had removed their space compression suits in favour of their field uniforms. However, Shiro’s right sleeve hung empty. “I’m fine. They just needed time to remove what was left of my prosthetic. They’re still calibrating a temporary one for me, but I’m really hungry right now.”

“T-then why are you still standing here? Let’s get to the mess hall.” Lance nervously spun on his heel to frog-march off to the mess hall and yelped when Shiro slung his good arm over Lance’s shoulders.

“Were you waiting for me just now?” Shiro asked, leaning his head down and closer to Lance’s tanned face.

Lance blushed and retorted hotly, “Don’t be so smug, moron! I just wanted to give you a piece of my mind. Seriously, what were you thinking? Trying to stop a Dainsleif harpoon! That thing was _made_ to destroy Mobile Suits and you flew right into its line of fire.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“Is that the right way to speak to your squad captain?” Shiro drawled teasingly. “I guess a punishment’s in order for my disobedient subordinate.”

“What the heck?”

Shiro suddenly let go of the Cuban pilot. “Lance Ramon, I’m giving you an order: kiss me.”

“Wh-wha? Huh?” Lance stared at Shiro, slack-jawed.

“You heard me, soldier.”

Lance’s tanned face scrounged up as he clenched his teeth. Tears started to drop from the corners of his eyes. He grabbed two fistfuls of Shiro’s olive green uniform jacket and mumbled, “You big moron,” before pressing their lips together hungrily.

Shiro herded Lance against a bulkhead so that he could give his subordinate and boyfriend a long, deep kiss that stole the breath out of his lungs.

When Shiro pulled away, Lance looked completely dazed and didn’t resist when Shiro took his hand and led the other pilot to the mess hall.

“I’ve only got one arm for today, so I’ll need you to feed me, okay?”

“Okay.” Lance responded with a dreamy, not-quite-there voice.

“And if you’re free tonight, come to my cabin. I’ve got plans for you, my handsome little sharpshooter.”

“’kay.” Lance leaned his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

“But not too early, though. I need to call Keith and…”

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> As you've already guessed, Lance's machine's name is simply 'Blue Lion' in Spanish. Shiro's Mobile Suit is named Kokushi which is the Japanese on'yomi reading/pronunciation of the kanji characters for Black Lion (黒獅) and is based on the Chinese phonetic. I decided against the more modern and common(?) kun'yomi pronunciation 'Kuro Raion' because it sounded a bit tacky and weaboo-ish. I can't believe I took half an hour to translate and find an okay-sounding name for Shiro's MS... OTZ
> 
> If you need to make simple translations to and from Japanese along with pronunciation guides for Japanese kanji (including pronunciations in Mandarin Chinese and Korean, wow!) check out jisho.org The interface isn't very intuitive, but it's available functions are pretty nifty in my opinion.
> 
> The Dainsleif is a long-ranged weapon which I lifted from Gundam IBO. Not gonna spoil the show too much, but some good guys got killed by this thing T_T


End file.
